El Fin Justifica los Medios
by Angel0scur0
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Que pasaría si los eventos en la pizzeria tuvieran una verdad oculta? Y que alguien sacrifico todo y decidió aceptar el papel de villano por el bien mayoritario? Seguirían viéndolo como tal o seria un Héroe?


_**Hola chavales, y chavalas espero andén bien, bueno esta historia se me ocurrió en un día que tiraba a la flojera (que novedad para mí no?) bueno, será de One-Shot así que espero y lo disfruten :D (Será en parte Narrativa un poco diferente a como estoy acostumbrado a escribir espero y sea de su agrado).**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 **El Fin justifica los medios.**

 **Será que lo que me dijo él es verdad? nosotros juzgamos a nuestros semejantes sin siquiera preguntarnos "sus motivos"? que solo vemos lo malo de sus acciones sin ver lo que hay detrás de ellas, y con eso etiquetarlos de por vida quemando su persona y en parte arruinando su vida?...Me llamo Gerardo y voy a contarles una historia que ha impactado a parte del mundo y a su vez ha sido un misterio desde que comenzó todo inicia un 2 de noviembre del año de 2017…**

-Vaya necesito encontrar un empleo y rápido, pero cualquier cosa que toco se enciende, aunque bueno también yo tengo la culpa los trabajos habían sido tan aburridos que me entretenía con mi fuego y una cosa llevo a la otra jeje- ***Era un día común como cualquier otro, estaba yo viendo el periódico en busca de ofertas de empleo, cuando no vi alguna que me pudiera interesar iba a desistir pero antes de que eso pasara, vi ese anuncio***

 **La atracción de horror de Fazbear busca guardia nocturno para laborar de 12 Am hasta las 6 Am, paga semanal, seguro de vida, comida incluida.**

-Vaya, que me pongan un vestido y me llamen la India María, este trabajo es perfecto! Sin embargo…ese nombre se me hace familiar…pero donde lo abre escuchado o leído antes? Bueno que más da el trabajo es perfecto iré inmediatamente a pedirlo- * **Tendría que haber investigado más sobre ese lugar, sabía que el nombre me era familiar ya que había salido en las noticias, sin embargo fui cegado por la alegría y el confort del trabajo y pase por alto eso…sin embargo esta vez mi falta de atención fue más útil de lo que pude imaginar***

-Según la dirección es este local, bien voy a entrar, wow sí que hace honor al nombre atracción de horror, la cabeza de ese oso toda sucia y rota, el ambiente oscuro sin vida y parece ser que esta todo desordenado, paredes rotas, agua goteando, luces encendiendo y apagando en los pasillos y cuerpos de animatronicos que están colgados como trofeos y con las luces encendidas, es como si te estuviesen viendo brrr me dio escalofríos, bueno buscare al gerente- * **Tan inocente que era yo ese día, todo lo que yo veía no era mera coincidencia, todo había sido hecho por una persona o más bien…por un animatronico, encontré a la gerente poco tiempo después y comenzó a entrevistarme de manera rápida si es que lo que verán a continuación es una entrevista***

-Bien…primeramente déjame decirte que estas muy atractivo…tu pelo de color dorado, lacio y suelto, tu ojo verde esmeralday ese parche te da un aire de misterio y tu atuendo chaqueta de color negro con capucha, un grabado de alas blancas en la espalda, una cadena que tiene la mitad de una ala, tiene una cadena en su bolsillo derecho, unos guantes en tus manos de color dorados, una camisa color rojo liza, pantalón negro con rojo a los lados, y zapatos color cafés chocolate, oh dios pareces el típico chico duro que hace sus propias reglas y quien no las siga no merece estar en tu presencia…tienes el empleo!-

-Eh? Pero…realmente me gustaría que me entrevistara para que conociera mis aptitudes laborales y mi conocimiento general en el ámbito comercial y de la seguridad en general, no puede contratarme solamente por mi apariencia, que le hace saber si soy apto para el trabajo o que no pienso robar su establecimiento eh?-

-Tienes razón…me deje llevar…muy bien, sabes lo que es un guardia de seguridad nocturno?-

-Sí, se lo que es y por eso vine a por el empleo-

-Maravilloso, con eso es más que suficiente tienes el empleo, aquí tienes las llaves del establecimiento, y de mi apartamento…si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Ehh…gracias jefa pero, me quedare solo con las del establecimiento si no le molesta-

-Ah, ya veo, con que te quieres hacer el interesante no? Pues no te funcionara, no lo hará…bien realmente si te sirve maldición, comenzaras a las 12 Am ok? Espero grandes cosas de ti-

-Gracias jefa, la veo entonces a las 6 Am para el cambio de turno- * **Antes de que saliera del establecimiento, sentí un aire frio y escuche a alguien susurrar, decía "Sálvame…no merezco estar aquí…" en un principio no supe quién me hablaba y porque me decía eso pero esa misma noche descubriría la verdad, llegue al trabajo una hora antes, llegue y la gerente estaba emocionada de verme lo cual no me sorprendió en absoluto***

-Vaya, sí que eres puntual es grandioso verte de nuevamente… bien te explicare lo que debes hacer, tu trabajo es monitorear las cámaras y revisar que todo esté en su lugar, como viste al entrar la primera vez, solo hay carcasas de animatronicos que alumbran los pasillos suelen caerse así que deberás levantarlos y colocarlos en su lugar, contaras con una Tablet y una laptop, con la Tablet reiniciaras los sistemas ya que igual manera pueden llegar a presentar un fallo, trata de ventilar bien tu cuarto de lo contrario por la falta de aire comenzaras a alucinar, ah y antes de que me olvide, solo hay un animatronico en el sótano pero por él no te preocupes esta desactivado esta de simple adorno, bien es todo lo que debes de saber acerca del lugar, si necesitas algo me llamas y si no…de igual manera jiji- * **Cuando la gerente dijo todo eso, se subió a su coche y se fue la calle oscura y larga así que me dispuse a entrar en el establecimiento***

-Vaya, el día sí que paso rápido, estoy emocionado por este trabajo, aunque realmente no entiendo porque ocupa un guardia nocturno en una atracción de horror, quiero decir nadie más que a un adorador de satán le gustaría este lugar para robarse o esconderse, en fin la paga es aceptable y hay comida supongo que no tengo de que quejarme, el trabajo será muy sencillo- * **Realmente lo era, al principio, revisar cámaras y que todo estuviera en su lugar era algo que hasta un niño podría hacer, lo complicado vino a las 2 Am unas luces rojas comenzaron a parpadear, di un salto asustado pues me tomaron por sorpresa, cuando sujete la Tablet frente a una ventana rectangular que estaba en la oficina pude ver lo que parecía ser un conejo pero gravemente dañado, al instante desapareció cuando reinicie el sistema de ventilación***

 **-** Por dios que fue eso? Era un…conejo? Pero como es posible? Cuando entre no había ningún conejo a no ser…el animatronico que dijo la gerente? No, no puede ser esta desactivado…o no lo está? Deberé ir a revisar el sótano y comprobar que todo esté en su lugar- * **Ahí fue donde todo comenzó, Salí de la oficina y con mi mano encendí una pequeña llama para alumbrar el oscuro pasillo que había hasta el sótano, conforme iba avanzando el aire se hacía más pesado como si me faltara el oxígeno, escuchaba los mismos susurros antes de irme del establecimiento en la tarde pero esta vez se escuchaban más y más fuertes, me tape los oídos y cerré los ojos para que dejar de escucharlos y cuando los volví a abrir estaba frente a las escaleras del sótano, así que baje las escaleras las cuales rechinaban conforme iba bajando***

 **-** Sí que le pusieron empeño haciendo este lugar, hasta las escaleras rechinan, eso le da un toque más macabro debo admitir me pregunto qué secretos esconderá el sótano, aparte de refacciones y papeles viejos que es lo más común encontrar, quizás vea al animatronico que dice la gerente que esta desactivado sería interesante aunque tengo un mal presentimiento, es como si alguien me siguiera pero soy el único en este sitio bueno sea quien sea puedo encargarme de él o ella con mi fuego- * **Así es, estaba muy seguro de mí y mis habilidades, revise el sótano y pude ver que había papeles viejos, un incinerador, maquinas árcade descompuestas, "y el animatronico?" me pregunte a mí mismo pues en el sótano no se encontraba…o al menos eso pensaba, cuando volteo y mi cara choca contra algo metálico perdiendo medio conocimiento, al recuperarlo frente a mi estaba el animatronico el mismo que vi hace unas horas***

-Órale ten más cuidado casi me rompes la nariz y además…un segundo…tu eres el animatronico que se supone que esta desactivado, que haces moviéndote?...jaja pero que estoy haciendo? Es un animatronico no puede hablar y menos entenderme, bien solo buscare el switch de apagado y lo pondré en la pared- * **El animatronico estaba parado sin hacer nada, únicamente su mirada me seguía mientras revisaba donde tenia el switch, pero el mismo despedia un olor de putrefacción, el mismo olor de un cadáver en descomposición, el animatronico me tomo de la cabeza alejándome de él, tomo un papel y un pedazo de carbón que estaba al lado del incinerador y comenzó a escribir en el***

 **-** No tengo switch ni nada por el estilo, créelo o no yo antes era un humano igual que tu pero ahora estoy pagando el precio de mis acciones-

-Pues la verdad que no, no te creo que seas humano, aunque debo admitir que tu olor a putrefacción es bastante real, sin duda alguna mereces estar en la atracción, con ese olor espantas hasta a los muertos- * **El animatronico en vista que no creía mis palabras, sujeto tu boca y cuando la abrió fue una gran sorpresa para mí, no era un solo animatronico, efectivamente era un humano pero parecía ser que se había fusionado con el traje, era un intento de Androide, volvió a cerrar su boca y comenzó a escribir de nuevo***

-Ahora que me crees te preguntare, escuchaste de los asesinatos ocurridos en la antigua pizzería de Fazbear en el año de 1987?-

-Asesinatos? Hum realmente yo no vivía en ese entonces, sin embargo mis abuelos me contaron sobre esa noticia, primero había escuchado de una mordida a un niño que afortunadamente pudo vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, y después de la desaparición de cinco niños encontraron sus cuerpos apuñalados y degollados e incluso atraparon al asesino en ese mismo instante, fue el guardia de seguridad que trabajaba en aquel entonces- * **No sabía porque el animatronico me había hecho esa pregunta, tenía conocimiento acerca de los asesinatos pero todo fue por lo que me contaron mis abuelos, no me imaginaba que me encontraría ante el responsable de tal masacre, el animatronico comenzó a escribir nuevamente y la verdad salía a la luz***

-Que dirías, si te dijera que conozco al asesino? Lo juzgarías como hacen todas las personas sin conocer los motivos por los cuales lo hizo?-

-Para el asesinato hay varios motivos, entre ellos trasciende la venganza y el placer de hacerlo, el que lo haya hecho de seguro lo hizo por mero placer y no por venganza, al menos eso quiero creer yo y si lo conoces quién es?-

-El asesino…fui yo, yo fui quien apuñalo y degolló a los niños pero tuve un buen motivo para hacerlo el cual te explicare ahora- * **El fuego en mi interior era extremo, al leer que él había sido el responsable del asesinato de los cinco inocentes niños, encendí mis manos y le di un puñetazo en el cuerpo el cual lo expulso hasta una pared y lo tenía a mi merced para asestarle el golpe final, pero algo me impidió hacerlo al ver su mirada, pues no parecía la de un asesino en serie, se podía notar dolor y sufrimiento, le dije que me explicara con detalle del porque lo había hecho, caso contrario lo quemaría hasta que no quedaran ni cenizas de él, me aleje, prendí el incinerador para que hubiese luz, nos sentamos en unas cajas, saco una grabadora y reprodujo una cinta coloco a continuación***

Me llamo Vincent, quienes me conocían me apodaban Hombre de Morado, ya que mi color favorito era el morado cuando estaba en vida, yo vengo del año de 2030 en esa época el mundo estaba destruido y reinaban cinco dictadores, yo formaba parte de un grupo de la resistencia era yo un científico creaba diferentes componentes que pudieran servirle a todos los de la resistencia desde armas hasta armaduras con tecnología de punta, uno de mis grandes logros fue la máquina del tiempo, que realmente no es una maquina es solo un reloj el cual tengo en mi mano izquierda, cada día era de sobrevivir y luchar por nuestra libertad pero ya la habíamos perdido hace tiempo, solo seguíamos luchando para no morir solos y sin una causa, como quien dice morir con honor pero realmente no teníamos honor.

* **Al principio no creía lo que decía, para mí era una mentira para que bajara la guardia y poder calmar su sed de sangre pero al ver su rostro metálico se notaba la nostalgia en él, sabía que nunca más podría regresar a su época ni ver a sus compañeros, el no parecía ser un asesino frio, parecía ser más humano de lo que podría el aparentar, cuando estuve a punto de decir algo, levanto la mano en señal de que fuera paciente, saco la cinta y la volteo y reprodujo nuevamente***

Solo luchábamos por un ideal irracional, investigue acerca de los dictadores y me di cuenta que hubo una época en donde ellos se juntaron y a partir de eso, comenzaron a planear el dominio mundial, esa fue la razón del porque construí un aparato que fuera capaz de cruzar el espacio-tiempo y lo logre, viaje al lugar y año exacto pero no el día, en ese entonces buscaban a un guardia de seguridad en el turno de día y aplique al puesto y fue aceptado, conforme pasaban los días fui ideando un plan para detener a los futuros asesinos y dictadores de la humanidad, sé que es irónico salvar al mundo de ser asesinado, asesinando a los asesinos jaja valga la redundancia en fin, el gerente me dijo que abría una fiesta conjunta ósea que se celebrarían cinco fiestas al mismo tiempo, yo sabía de quienes eran esas fiestas y estaba preparado para actuar, días antes estuve investigando el local y pude ver un traje de Freddy de color dorado, al parecer era uno de los trajes originales que podrían ser usados por personas para interactuar con los clientes, el día de las fiestas llegaron y yo estaba preparado, fui al cuarto de servicio me puse el traje y fui llamando a los niños uno por uno diciéndoles que tenía un pastel para ellos, se lo habían creído todo salía de acuerdo al plan, cuando los niños estuvieron dentro cerré la puerta y fui apuñalándolos uno por uno y degollándolos al principio se sintió maravilloso debo admitirlo no por el hecho de que disfrutaba hacerlo si no porque eran los mismos chicos que en un futuro quizás acabarían con migo, cuando termine y vi sus cuerpos sin vida, comenzó a reírme muy fuerte, tanto fue así que el jefe y los padres de familia entraron al cuarto de servicio y me vieron junto con los cuerpos de sus hijos sin vida, llamaron a la policía y los noticieros no podían faltar, salí en los periódicos, televisión nacional, revistas y todo eso el titulo se llamaba "Un hombre de morado, pone negra la vida de cinco familias" me encerraron en la cárcel dándome cadena perpetua...todo mundo me odiaba todos hablaban de mi diciendo que era el peor ser humano de la faz de la tierra porque había arrebatado la vida a cinco inocentes niños, pero si supieran la verdad del porque lo hice me perdonarían? Me respetarían o harían un desfile en mi honor? Yo no lo creo así somos los humanos, juzgamos las acciones de todos sin siquiera preguntarnos del porque las hacen o que motivos tuvo para hacer lo que hizo, prefieren ser conformistas y aceptar lo que ven antes de ir más a fondo… * **En gran parte tenía razón, juzgamos a la gente por sus acciones sin saber qué fue lo que los motivo a hacerlas, simplemente vemos lo que queremos ver y no lo observamos detenidamente es un clásico error humano***

 **-** Entonces he de suponer que te escapaste de la cárcel, regresaste a la pizzería para regresar al futuro ya que el defecto del reloj era que necesitabas estar a cierta distancia del primer punto para poder regresar pero algo trágico sucedió y terminaste de esa manera no es cierto?- * **Honestamente había dicho esas palabras al aire sin esperar que fueran las correctas, pero para mi sorpresa esas mismas era la explicación que él iba a darme, comenzó a escribir nuevamente en las hojas con el carbón y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al leerla***

 **-** Tu explicación es correcta, escape de la cárcel y volví a la pizzería no obstante me lleve una sorpresa al entrar, la pizzería estaba vacía, abandonada no había ningún alma aparte de la mía o eso quería creer, cuando estuve a punto de partir, el reloj comenzó a fallar no podía cambiar el año, comencé a escuchar susurros, eran las mismas voces de los niños, me llamaban "asesino, el que nos arrebató la infancia, el hombre de morado que disfrutaba de los asesinatos", yo estaba asustado no sabía de donde provenían sus voces, salí al pasillo y pude ver a los niños, no tenían ojos y de sus cuencas salían lágrimas de sangre asustado corrí hasta el sótano de la pizzería, veía como los niños me perseguían buscando su venganza, me resbale por las escaleras del sótano y llegue hasta el fondo en donde me encontré con este traje y bueno…el resto te lo podrás imaginar tu solo- * **No sabía que decir realmente estuvo mal que asesinara a los niños y que escapara de la cárcel sin cumplir debidamente su condena…pero prácticamente él había salvado al mundo y lo catalogaron como un villano y asesino despiadado, ahora él tenía que cargar con el peso de la culpa y el remordimiento para siempre, ya que prácticamente el viviría hasta que su traje dejara de funcionar de forma permanente***

 **-** Ya veo…entonces los niños buscaron venganza y donde están los niños ahora? Si ellos lograron su venganza me imagino que debieron haber descansado ya en paz no? Solo faltas tú de hacerlo hay alguna forma de poder hacer que tengas el descanso que mereces?- ***Muchos me dirían que estaba loco pero él era un héroe, pero fue mal juzgado y por ello condenado a una vida de sufrimiento la cual acepto sin oponerse, así que decidí el ayudarlo a descansar como se lo merecía, cuando le pregunte si había una forma de hacer que descansara solo escribió unas pocas palabras***

 **-** Quema el lugar y todo lo que este dentro de él, solo así podre descansar- * **El fuego solo destruye, pero también puede purificar como el agua si se le usa de un modo correcto, accedí a su petición, estaba listo para arrasar con el lugar pero él me detuvo y de su mano derecha saco el reloj que tenia y me lo dio, dándome a entender que lo conservara de recuerdo, tome el reloj y lo guarde, el solamente me sonrió como dándome las gracias, chasque los dedos y una pequeña flama quemaba un trozo de papel la cual se fue expandiendo más y más hasta cubrir el sótano, subí las escaleras y salí de la atracción, revise mi celular y eran las 6 Am la gerente había llegado y no estaba nada contenta***

 **-** PERO QUE HICISTE!? Como fue posible que incendiaras el lugar? No se supone que eras un guardia de seguridad?! Debías cuidar el lugar no incendiarlo dios! En que pensabas cuando hiciste eso!?-

-Realmente no pensé en nada, solo hice lo que es correcto, no juzgue mis acciones sin antes conocer mis motivos, bien supongo que estoy despedido no? Fue un placer haber trabajado una noche para usted, mándeme la liquidación a mi departamento, chao- * **La gerente estaba histérica llamando a los bomberos, yo solo veía desde lo lejos el lugar incendiándose, y en la entrada de la atracción pude ver a una persona despidiéndose de mi con una gran sonrisa, efectivamente era Vincent, había encontrado la paz que tanto merecía, ese día el me enseño algo muy importante las personas basan sus acciones en motivos que ellos creen que son importantes pero para ojos ajenos pueden llegar a ser algo extraños hasta el punto de ser catalogados aberraciones, Vincent me había enseñado una valiosa lección ese día***

 **-** Guardare este reloj y lo tendré de recuerdo por siempre, descansa en paz Vincent, nos veremos pronto-

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 _ **Bueno chicos y chicas, este es el fin de esta historia, es algo diferente a como estoy acostumbrado a escribir jeje así que ténganme paciencia, espero y les haya gustado, pásense por otro de mis Fics y dejen Review :D Bye-Bye**_


End file.
